Change Log
'Changelog' Posted 31 December 2011 - 10:32 PM ' Here's some of the new features that I want to point out quick. - Nameplates are no longer visible underground, behind blocks, and at a distance - Mobs get stronger the deeper you go - Mob drops and rare resources are better the deeper you go - Weapon damage has been increased across the board '''Posted 02 January 2012 - 12:38 PM ' Mobs in the deep mines and the nether have been substantially strengthened. They are now much more deadly than before. Their drops have also been enhanced accordingly. Posted 02 January 2012 - 09:59 PM New Feature: Acquiring an Eye of Ender will add significant fire damage to all of your weapons plus 1 heart base damage to all melee weapons and 2 hearts base damage to bows. The Eye of Ender just needs to be in your inventory to auto-enchant your weapons. '''Posted 05 January 2012 - 11:15 PM New Mob Mechanics: There are now a "sufficient" number of spawns at night and in the cave systems. This is not anything like what it was previously. Difficulty level now = hardcore. New Mob Hunting: Mobs can see you from further away Mobs can break your torches to recruit allies Zombies can break Sand, Sandstone, Gravel, Dirt, Grass, and Mossy Cobblestone to try and get to you All mobs are hostile during the day and do not burn Some mobs have been weakened slightly, but beware. If you are new to the server, you will need to work very hard to survive your first night. Here's some tips that will help new players: 1. Don't waste a moment. You will need every second of your first daylight to gather supplies and get to your night location 2. Quickly look for gravel or planks that you can use as building material for your night shelter. Zombies cannot break wood 3. If not comes and you are not prepared...and perhaps even if you are, RUN! This may be your only chance at survival. 4. 3 x 1 covered holes, cactus defense, and running are probably your best options. Goodluck . Posted 05 January 2012 - 10:30 AM New Features / Updates: Mob spawning has been increased. This is much more noticeable on the surface. We're still having a hard time increasing spawning below ground. The below ground spawns are improved, but are still not yet at the levels they will be in the near future. Mobs below ground have been slightly weakened to offset the slightly increased amount of them. The Eye of Ender bonus has been updated. + 1 heart damage all weapons (except bows) + 2 hearts damage to bows + significant fire damage bonus to all weapons Posted 05 January 2012 - 11:00 AM Updates: Jumping across ravines will no longer cause you to be pulled back. The significant downside of this is that players can now sprint jump continuously for great periods of time. The /kill command is now disabled. No more ignorance deaths. Posted 07 January 2012 - 12:49 PM Zombies are even smarter and have a little bit better pathfinding. PigZombies in the normal world are hostile on sight. Rare spawns of cave spiders below the obsidian layer. Surface mobs are a little bit weaker for now. Posted 9 January 2012 - 05:33 PM Difficulty for new players has now been decreased. We thought this was an important update since 80% of new players have been dying within their first 30 minutes. 1. Surface mobs are weaker when fighting unarmed players. 2. Surface mobs are slightly more likely to drop food or a basic weapon if the player is unarmed. 3. More scattered planks throughout the desert surface. 4. Starter supply chests are buried throughout the desert surface. Posted 11 January 2102, 06:01 AM 'Improved the mob mechanics some more. '- '''More random mob distribution instead of concentrating mobs nearer to players - Mobs are more persistent now. It's more difficult to just run off into nowhere and avoid all mobs {C}- Mobs don't spawn within 36 blocks of players now vs vanilla's 24 block minimum {C}- However, mobs have infrared and will aggro on the player from 30 blocks away now instead of vanilla's 10 block aggro distance Posted 13 January 2012 – 05:27 AM I'm considering giving everyone a starter kit that they can get once every 12 hours: {C} 1 x Wood Sword {C}1 x Leather Tunic {C}2 x Apple {C} {C} This would be to help newbies and players who have lost everything get going each day. {C} Along with this, I might increase the number of mobs slightly. {C} Posted 17 January 2021 – 12:47 PM {C} Live! {C} {C}Alas, it is here. {C} You guys wouldn't believe how many stupid fixes I had to come up with to make 1.1 work, lol. Enjoy everyone. This world will be permanent for a minimum of 3 months. You start in the desert of despair sand dunes. There are portals that take you to a very difficult dungeon that leads to Pandemonium. In Pandemonium, you can enter the Nether and complete the Nether dungeons for Legendary items. Goodluck! '''Posted 17 January 2012, 09:03 PM Sorry guys, some of the mob mechanics were not working properly and surface creepers were extremely overpowered. All of the mobs have been fixed and updated. I have unbanned all players that died prior to this change. Posted 20 January 2012, 04:59 AM The coordinates to the dungeon that leads to Pandemonium are 666x, 66y, 666z. If you find any holes in the bedrock walls of the desert, do not go through them. Report them immediately. Thanks, enjoy Posted 20 January 2012 - 12:55 PM 1. Dungeon coords for reaching Pandemonium announced. Enter at your own risked. 2. Mobs now effectively populate all of the deep caves and dungeons to make dungeon clearing a more rewarding and team-oriented process. 3. Pandemonium mob mechanics updated. 4. Surface resources and some dungeon resources updated to scale with difficulty. 5. Surface mobs weakened a little more, but scale with player gear. 6. Surface mobs now are much easier to kill if you are just starting out. 7. A number of other features were updated to run more efficiently . Posted 21 January 2012 - 11:41 AM Also, chickens now have a chance to drop raw chicken. Oh..the small victories for player kind. Posted 22 January 2012 - 06:56 AM Pigzombies in the deep caves of the desert, reduced by 50%. PigZombies in the Cavern of Tears, reduced by 20%. PigZombies in Pandemonium, reduced by 50%. Enderman in Pandemonium, reduced by 65%. Enjoy. Posted Yesterday, 02:14 PM New Feature Implemented: I decided that levels and experience needed more value so I reworked the xp system. Here are my new updates: 1. Your max health increases as you level up. You gain 1 heart every 10 levels up to level 100 for a maximum of 20 hearts HP. Since you can't see more than 10 hearts on Minecraft, I have changed the health bar to only show your %health remaining. So if you have 20 hearts max and you only have half your heart bar left, that means that you only have 50% of your health or 10 hearts worth of HP remaining. 2. You now gain a food consumption bonus every 10 levels. {C}This also scales from level 0 to 100 where at level 100, your health regain from food is 100% more than normal. Aside from the significant combat advantage this offers, this also makes it easy to fill up your health bar if you're a high level and have significantly increased max health. 3. The xp drop system has been improved. Xp drops are now dependent on mob difficulty and player level. The more difficult the mob, the more xp it will drop. As you gain levels, weaker mobs will drop less xp and possibly no xp if the difference in level is high enough and mobs significantly stronger than you will drop more xp than normal. Enjoy the update. Posted Yesterday, 04:43 PM Feature update: I decided to add in a full health regain for every major "level up" at levels 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100 For newcomers hitting level 10 for the first time, I figured that this would almost be like getting a 2nd chance at life, and for others probably level 20-40 range, it could just be that saving grace during an all out assault from mobs. Enjoy. Posted 23 January, 11:24 PM Feature added: Players with donor level or moderator status now have access to the following: /msg username (username can be abbreviated) /r or /reply This allows for private chat in-game. Posted 24 January, 03:43 AM Bug Fixed & Feature Implemented: As of the health / xp update, armor was no longer working.This is now fixed and armor values have been recalculated so that they're not as OP as vanilla MC 1.1 New Armor Values: Full Leather = 35% damage reductionFull Iron = 65% damage reductionFull Diamond = 85% damage reductionFull Gold = 90% damage reduction If you only have a partial set, the damage reduction will be proportionate to the pieces you have on as you would expect. Enjoy! Posted 28 January, 03:43 AM Updates: The server is now using much less cpu than it did before. There are also now randomly generated bases underground so if someone does decide to xray and get caught like everyone else, at least they'll probably be xraying into a fake base instead of a real one. Once again, if you completely cover your hidden chest(s) and leave the area, your chests will be 100% invisible to xray. Lastly, I added some code that will be used to trigger boss mobs in the near future. Once we add in the new Dungeon Master, he will be able to create areas and / or setup specific dungeons with a chance of a particular boss mob spawning. I will probably trigger a server wide announce when a boss mob spawns just for added fun. They will be extremely strong but will have epic drops. Enjoy!